The volatile metabolites (odors) from the action of skin microorganisms on the secretions of human apocrine and sebaceous glands are being chemically characterized by headspace concentration and/or by gas chromatography-mass spectrometry. The possibility that the skin diphtheroids are transforming steroids found in apocrine secretion into odorous delta 16-androgens is being studied. Direct headspace using gas chromatography with a flame photometric detector and headspace concentration techniques are being studied as approaches for the clinical detection and taxonomic classification of skin microorganisms (skin diphtheroids, scalp yeast) and human pathogens (Pseudomonads).